


Connard

by Pollycrevette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Next Gen (2018)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, oulala suspens, une partie pour le moment, une suite pour plus tard?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollycrevette/pseuds/Pollycrevette
Summary: Où Teddy est un gars qui veut du mal à James Sirius Potter, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch de Londres, mais que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Je ne rigoles pas, James. Il faut te mettre en sécurité.

\- J’en ai rien à foutre, de ta sécurité. J’ai pas l’intention d’aller dans ce stupide appartement paumé ! J’ai une famille, tu le comprends, ça ? Je vais pas couper les ponts pour un idiot qui n’a pas l’air de m’apprécier. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, connard.

\- James, att-

Trop tard, la porte avait claqué, et James était partit, l’odeur de son déodorant encore présent dans la pièce. Tandis que son coach rangeait tous les dossiers qu’il avait sortit afin de convaincre le châtain, ce dernier traversait le couloir, sa baguette à la main. Il n’utilisait pas la magie quand ce n’était pas spécialement utile, mais là, il était beaucoup trop énervé, et n’avait pas envie de se débattre avec une porte car il avait tiré plutôt que poussé le battant. Les choses futiles comme ça savait le mettre en rogne plus que n’importe quoi. La dernière porte, qui le séparait de l’extérieur, se claqua dans son dos, et il se dirigea vers son frère. Albus, la capuche de son sweat noir sur la tête, était appuyé à un mur, ses cheveux bruns cachant son visage, ses yeux verts fixés sur son téléphone. Ses vêtements sombres faisaient ressortir son teint pâle, et son pull cachait son corps mince. C’était une caractéristique des fils Potter, ils avaient beau manger autant qu’ils le pouvaient, jamais ils ne prenaient un gramme. Cela avait causé bien des problèmes à James, qui devait atteindre un poids réglementaire pour faire partir de l’équipe de Quidditch de Londres.

\- T’as l’air en rogne. C’est encore ce connard qui fout la merde ?

\- C’est pas lui qui fout la merde, Al. Ce sont les autres qui essaient de l’en empêcher.

James ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, jeta son sac de sport à l’arrière, et s’installa à la place du conducteur tendit que son frère s’asseyait à la place du mort.

\- Sinon, tu as été super, à ce match. C’est pas nouveau, mais bon, faut bien te le dire. C’est tellement habituel que les gens ne pensent plus à te le dire. Heureusement que tu es là.

Albus retira sa capuche, repoussa sa mèche vers l’arrière, mais cette dernière revint devant ses yeux. Il n’avait aucune raison de porter sa capuche, plus personne (enfin peu) ne les poursuivait dans la rue pour avoir un autographe, mais le benjamin n’était tout de même pas serein, surtout avec la récente officialité de sa relation avec le fils de Malfoy. Les médias allaient si vite. Le châtain fronça les sourcils : son frère avait toujours une drôle de logique, mais il savait qu’il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, c’était le principal.

\- Par contre, tu aurais pu calmer sur le déo. Ça empeste.

\- J’en ai pas mis tant que ça. C’est toi qui n’en mets pas, voilà pourquoi l’odeur te semble plus forte. Tu n’es pas habitué à sentir bon.

Un bonbon à la cerise fonça sur l’attrapeur, qui l’évita habilement.

\- Fais gaffe, je conduis, idiot. Ce serait bête que tu crèves dans un stupide accident après avoir enfin annoncer tes sentiments à Scorpius.  
Une deuxième confiserie, similaire à la présente, fusa de nouveau, mais James n’eut pas autant de chance : il le tapa en plein dans le sourcil droit, et il jura dans sa barbe. Les bonbons préférés d’Albus étaient de vraies armes de guerre.

\- C’est lui qu’à avouer, d’abord. Pas moi.

\- Ah oui, évidemment. Tu n’as pas le cran pour le faire.

James freina lentement, puis s’arrêta complètement devant l’appartement de son frère. Ce dernier remit sa capuche, soupira, et se détacha. Un idiot klaxonna derrière, et le châtain lui fit pousser la moustache d’un claquement de doigt, excédé. Les moldus avaient autant de bon que de mal en eux. Juste avant de fermer la portière, Albus lui lança un regard. James réalisa tout juste qu’il pleuvait, et que les gouttes de pluies coulaient le long du visage fin de son frère.

\- C’est plutôt toi qui n’as pas le cran de dire à ton coach que tu connais cet idiot qui veut ta peau, et que tu craques sur lui.

La portière claqua, coupant le jeune Potter du son extérieur. Plus par habitude que par intérêt, il suivit des yeux son frère courir vers la porte de son appart et l’ouvrir d’un geste rapide.

\- Putain… !

Il détestait quand Albus avait raison, parce que ça voulait sûrement dire que lui avait tort. Il tapa d’un geste rageur sur le volant, puis démarra de nouveau en voyant l’idiot de tout à l’heure faire un appel de phare. Ce con n’avait toujours pas doublé ?! Mais il l’avait eu où, son permis ?! James avança dans les rues de Londres, exténué, et soupira de bonheur en se garant à sa place, dans un parking souterrain. Il saisit son sac, attendit patiemment dans l’ascenseur, le temps de monter ces 7 étages en compagnie de personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le connaissait de toutes évidences. Il fit un sourire forcé à une jeune adolescente qui le salua dans le couloir, et balança son sac dans le salon un fois chez lui.

\- Putain de merde !

Le châtain passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n’en pouvait plus, de cette situation. Un rire se fit entendre à sa droite. Génial. Tout ce qu’il lui fallait.

\- Un problème, bébé ?

Avec la fatigue et la frustration accumulées au court de la journée, James n’avait même pas remarqué l’homme confortablement assis sur son canapé. Accompagné d’un soupir, il regarda le pistolet tournait dans les mains de ce dernier. L’attrapeur aurait tout fait pour lui retirer cette expression amusée de son visage. Alors qui s’affala sur un fauteuil à sa gauche, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, épuisé, il répondit dans un soupir.

\- Ravie de te voir, Teddy.

Un autre rire lui répondit. Putain. Qu’est-ce qu’il l’aimait, ce connard.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Albus commence à faire réaliser des trucs à James à propos de Teddy

\- Mec, ça fait quoi de sortir avec un gars qui veut ta peau ?

\- Ça fait quoi de sortir avec un gars dont le père voulait la peau du tien ?

Albus roula des yeux, laissant tout de même un rire échappé la barrière de ses lèvres. Scorpius et lui était passé diner chez James, comme ils le faisaient tous les premiers dimanches du mois, et pendant que le blond et Teddy discutaient dans le salon, les deux Potter étaient en cuisines. De base, James y était allé seul, mais son frère l’avait accompagné. Le châtain ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner, c’est pour cela que c’était Teddy qui le faisait la plupart du temps, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. James avait pour but de sortir le plat du four, rien de bien compliqué, mais Albus semblait vouloir le contraire, en posant toutes ces questions.

\- Al, on est vraiment obligé d’en discuter ? Tu me fais toujours la morale, c’est fatiguant.

\- Nan mais sérieux, Jamie. Je m’inquiète, c’est normal. Alors réponds-moi. Dans un soupir, le châtain enleva les gants qu’il avait mis et s’accouda contre le plan de travail, ressentant le froid du matériau dans son dos malgré son teeshirt.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait des parties de baises incroyables.

Un regard peu surpris lui répondit, et James ne put s’empêcher de rire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux afin de repousser ceux qui le dérangeaient. C’était peine perdue, ils revenaient inlassablement. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante accompagnée d’un sourire narquois, l’attrapeur s’éloigna du plan de travail d’un bond, surpris. Là, devant ses yeux, un simple torchon, posé sur la gazinière, brulait à flammes vives. Albus lâcha un cri, et James eut pour réflexe de saisir sa baguette. Il lança un sort afin d’éteindre le feu avant qu’il n’y ai trop de dégâts, et hurla à l’attention de son amant, toujours assit sur le canapé, peu alarmé par le cri du brun.

\- Teddy, tu n’as pas éteint le feu. Merci, vraiment. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, le bras toujours accoudé au dossier arrière, et sourit à pleine dent à l’aîné des Potter.

\- La mort par incinération est comprise dans mon contrat.

Super, lui qui essayait de rassurer son petit frère, son petit ami venait de tout gâcher. Alors que James s’accrochait à l’espoir qu’Albus le croirait toujours, ce même espoir s’envola en voyant son regard désappointé. Génial, vraiment.

\- Putain James, me dis pas que tu ne cours aucuns dangers. T’es sûr qu’il t’aime vraiment, au moins ? Qu’il ne fait pas semblant ?

Une assiette claqua sur le sol, et James soupira en voyant qu’elle n’avait rien qu’une petite fissure. Il la ramassa, et la rangea, évitant soigneusement le regard de son frère. S’il avait réagi ainsi, c’était parce qu’il s’était déjà posé la question, et pas qu’une fois. La seule chose qui le rassurait été le fait que le célèbre Teddy Lupin (enfin célèbre, cela dépend du milieu), n’avait presque jamais raté de cible. Cela voulait dire qu’il tenait à lui, s’il ne l’avait toujours pas tué, n’est-ce pas ? James n’était pas si doué en self-défense, Teddy pouvait lui faire la peau à tout moment. Si James n’était toujours pas dans un cercueil, six pieds sous terre, c’est que tout allait bien, non ? Enfin il l’espérait… Il s’était peut-être un peu trop attaché à ce gars qui voulait l’envoyer au ciel.

\- James, putain !

Scorpius passa rapidement questionnant son petit ami des yeux, et ce dernier le renvoya dans le salon d’un geste vague de la main et d’un léger sourire forcé. Tant de complicités entre eux, James allait vomir. Il déglutit, il allait devoir répondre à cet interrogatoire.

\- Je t’avoue y avoir déjà penser. Mais si je suis encore là, c’est qu’il ne veut pas vraiment me tuer, au fond… Il aurait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps… !

\- T’es tellement naïf. Y’a d’autres façons de tuer quelqu’un qu’en lui ôtant la vie.

Albus détailla son frère de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux châtains et décoiffés, ses nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux marrons, ses épaules droites, ses bras finement musclés, sa silhouette fine, ses longues jambes. Tout en James puait la célébrité, quelle qu’elle soit. Avec un regard dédaigneux, il lui lança ses dernières paroles. Les dernières qu’il lui adressa de la journée.

\- C’est pas parce que t’es connu que t’es à l’abri des connards. Au contraire. Si tu crèves, je t’aurais prévenu. Si ce gars t’aime, il devrait faire les sacrifices qui va avec. Pas essayer de te trancher la gorge tous les soirs en sortant de la douche.

La fin du repas se fit dans le silence, et James n’osait regardait ni Albus ni Teddy. C’était tellement vrai. Teddy pouvait le détruire avec tellement de facilité à présent. Le châtain s’attachait bien trop facilement aux personnes. Une rupture ferait le même effet qu’une balle en plein cœur, à présent. Le jeune homme avait su lui dire les mots qu’il voulait entendre, avait su le faire rire et sourire quand sa carrière était dure, savait ses points faibles et ses points forts. Tout lui était plus simple, pour cette extermination. James était mort de trouille. Et pendant ce temps, Teddy souriait. Ce sourire amusé qui lui correspondait si bien. Il savait qu’il avait dans ses mains la vie de James. Il lui suffisait de fermer le poing pour tout réduire en miette.

James était vraiment trop sensible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où James en a marre de réfléchir pour des trucs stupides.

James était étalé sur son lit, seul dans le petit appartement qui lui servait d’habitation depuis bientôt un an. Un an. C’était long, quand même. Il avait son 22ème anniversaire ici. Avec Teddy. Tout en soupirant, James roula sur le ventre. Il n’aimait pas réfléchir. Il n’aimait pas son frère. Il n’aimait pas réfléchir à cause de son frère. Tout était flou, à présent. Pourtant, il avait déjà retourné la question dans tous les sens, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça lui prenait de nouveau la tête. S’il n’avait jamais désobéi à son coach, il ne serait pas ici, avec tous ces problèmes. Mais s’il ne l’avait jamais fait, il n’aurait jamais rencontré Teddy, ne se serait jamais autant rapproché d’Albus, n’aurait jamais sympathisé avec Scorpius, ne serait jamais devenu célèbre chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, et ne se serait jamais réconcilié avec son père. Waw, désobéir apportait tellement de chose. Il devrait recommencer, cela devrait lui remettre les idées claires.

Sur cette pensée, James se redressa, saisi son portable et sa baguette sur la table de nuit, traversa le long couloir à la recherche de sa veste, et partit en ayant cette dernière sur les épaules. D’un tour de clé, il verrouilla la porte, et attendit patiemment dans l’ascenseur d’arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait aimé prendre sa voiture, mais Teddy lui avait emprunté, la sienne était encore chez le réparateur. Les moldus étaient vraiment idiots, des fois : si le téléphone était interdit au volant, ce n’était pas pour rien, inconscients. Le châtain jeta un œil à l’écran au-dessus de la porte d’ascenseur. 3ème étage. Encore 2. Fort heureusement, à cette heure-ci, personne n’était de sortie, mise à part quelques personnes, il ne croisa donc personne dans l’immeuble, en dehors du concierge.

Dehors, le bruit du trafic, certes plus calmes, frappa tout de même James. L’air était frais, et le sol sentait la pluie, James aimait ce temps. Tout semblait paisible, le calme après la tempête. Les rues étaient éclairées par de hauts lampadaires, et si James n’avait pas 22 ans, il serait effrayé par la hauteur des immeubles. Quelques magasins par-ci par-là étaient encore ouvert, il passa devant une boîte de nuit et failli entrer avant de voir une jeune fille vomir devant la porte. C’était normal, habituel même, vomir en sortant de boîte, mais James n’avait pas envie de passer à côté d’elle. Il passa sa route, les mains dans les poches. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coach lui avait interdit de sortir, c’était clairement chez lui qu’il courait le plus de risque, seul avec un tueur, sans personne pour témoigner ou même appeler la police. Mais évidemment, James avait beau lui répéter qu’en extérieur jamais personne n’oserait s’en prendre à lui grâce à la foule, son coach persistait à l’enfermer et à lui chercher des gardes-du-corps. C’est bon, il n’était pas premier ministre, on ne l’attendait pas avec un couteau à chaque coin de rue. Après, c’était aussi vrai que son coach n’était pas au courant pour Teddy. Enfin, il savait que James avait un petit ami (certain appelait ça un conjoint) mais il n’était pas au courant pour le métier de ce dernier. Heureusement d’ailleurs, sinon bonjour la crise cardiaque. C’est mauvais, pour les personnes de son âge. Quarante ans, c’était beaucoup quand même. Il ne dira pas la même chose quand ce sera son tour, mais il préférait se concentrer sur le présent.

\- Put-

Une mère avec un enfant lui lança un regard, James se rattrapa difficilement.

\- -rée… !

Premièrement, qui avait eu l’idée de mettre une marche ici ? Et deuxièmement, que faisait une femme avec un bambin dehors à 2h du matin ?! Il n’avait nulle part où jurer en paix, ou quoi ? James inspira un bon coup, et s’assit sur le banc vers lequel il s’était dirigé. Il venait souvent ici quand il était petit, avec son père. Puis avec sa mère. Puis de nouveau avec son père. Pourquoi il pensait à tout ça ? Lui, il voulait juste profiter, sans réfléchir. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux se dégagèrent de son visage, et il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il était seul, aussi. Enfin, pour le moment. Quand on y pensé, c’est vrai que quand Albus était là, Teddy ne se montrait pas clément avec lui, enchainant tentative après tentative. Alors que quand ils étaient seuls, tout était plus simples, ils correspondaient aux normes : ils se câlinaient, s’embrassaient, discutaient, riaient, s’aimaient. Théoriquement, Teddy devrait essayer de prouver à Albus qu’il sortait avec James en toute paix, alors pourquoi s’acharnait-il à prouver le contraire ? Le châtain soupira une énième fois. En plus, il avait trop de fierté pour lui demander s’il l’aimait vraiment. Il était vraiment dans la merde, c’était fou ça. Son téléphone sonna, il regarda l’écran sans grande attention. 3h du matin, génial. Il remerciait son lui du passé d’avoir mis une alarme en voyant qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, c’était si intelligent. Mais maintenant il devait rentrer chez lui avant Teddy pour que son petit ami un peu parano (tu m’étonnes, regarde son métier) ne s’inquiète pas, et qu’il puisse feindre être endormi. Au moment où il allait se lever, un groupe d’adolescent l’aborda, réclamant une photo. Il devait avouer que quand ça arrivait, il ne savait jamais s’il s’adressait à des moldus ou à des sorciers, et c’était assez dérangeant, il avait peur de dire une gaffe. Ils prirent une photo à la lumière d’un lampadaire, et James se demanda sérieusement quelle tête il avait. Les adolescents partirent, une jeune fille lui disant au passage qu’elle adorait ce qu’il faisait, et James se demanda ce qu’il avait fait de si particulier à part poser pour un magazine.

Il traversa les rues en sens inverse, s’énerva contre un conducteur qui avait klaxonné, et faillit se faire renverser par une voiture noire, à un feu rouge. Oh, et devinez qui était au volant ?

\- Oups, désolé mon cœur, j’ai confondu le frein et l’accélérateur. James lança un regard mi-énervé mi-excédé au conducteur. Il ne comprenait décidément pas, il avait tant de possibilités de l’éliminer, pourquoi il ne le faisait jamais ? Pas qu’il veuille, mais ça l’aiderait énormément pour mettre ses idées au clair.

\- Bon, tu montes ou on y passa la nuit ?

\- J’arrive, deux secondes, je me remets du choc d’avoir encore une fois frôler la mort.

\- Tu devrais t’être habituer, à force.

James s’assit sur le siège du mort (ça correspondait étrangement bien) et ferma la portière avant que quelqu’un ne réveille tout le quartier en klaxonnant contre eux.

\- Je pensais aussi.

Le rire de Teddy résonna, et James aurait pu dire qu’il avait comprit le sens de sa vie s’il ne l’avait pas entendu des dizaines de fois auparavant. On ne se lassai pas, de ces choses-là. D’un geste étrangement tendre, Teddy prit la main de James dans la sienne et la serra doucement avant de la remettre sur le volant. Le châtain se demanda ce qu’on lui avait dit au travail, mais ne posa pas la question. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour « détention d’informations confidentielles », le motif « assassiner par son petit ami » sonnait mieux pour obtenir la pitié des autres.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas à l’appart ?

\- Parce que je suis dehors. Je ne peux pas être partout.

James frissonna en sentant le regard noir de Teddy, il n’avait toujours pas compris que ce genre de réplique ne l’amusait pas quand cela mettait la sécurité de James en cause. Quelle blague.

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, mon idiot de frère m’a retourné le cerveau.

Teddy ne dit rien, et le châtain lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait trop de fierté pour lui avouer ses craintes. Ils arrivèrent à l’appartement avec la radio en fond, et sortirent de la voiture simultanément. Dans l’ascenseur, Teddy prit la main de James, et ce dernier se demanda pourquoi il remettait toute leur relation en cause. La balade nocturne de James l’avait endormi, à présent tout ce qu’il voulait c’était dormir. Comment Teddy faisait pour travailler de 23h à 3h du matin tous les jours ? James ne tiendrait pas le coup. Son petit ami lui lâcha la main une fois dans l’appartement. Le châtain se débarrassa de ses vêtements rapidement, se faufilant sous la couette avec une rapidité déconcertante, et s’endormit presque immédiatement. Tout en stagnant entre le monde des songes et la réalité, il savoura la chaleur du corps de Teddy contre son dos. Albus était con, Teddy l’aimait, il n’y avait pas d’autre solution possible. Sinon, pourquoi il serait si tendre avec lui. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, James soupira.

Merde. Il était vraiment paumé.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où James en a marre de réfléchir pour des trucs stupides.

James était étalé sur son lit, seul dans le petit appartement qui lui servait d’habitation depuis bientôt un an. Un an. C’était long, quand même. Il avait son 22ème anniversaire ici. Avec Teddy. Tout en soupirant, James roula sur le ventre. Il n’aimait pas réfléchir. Il n’aimait pas son frère. Il n’aimait pas réfléchir à cause de son frère. Tout était flou, à présent. Pourtant, il avait déjà retourné la question dans tous les sens, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça lui prenait de nouveau la tête. S’il n’avait jamais désobéi à son coach, il ne serait pas ici, avec tous ces problèmes. Mais s’il ne l’avait jamais fait, il n’aurait jamais rencontré Teddy, ne se serait jamais autant rapproché d’Albus, n’aurait jamais sympathisé avec Scorpius, ne serait jamais devenu célèbre chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, et ne se serait jamais réconcilié avec son père. Waw, désobéir apportait tellement de chose. Il devrait recommencer, cela devrait lui remettre les idées claires.

Sur cette pensée, James se redressa, saisi son portable et sa baguette sur la table de nuit, traversa le long couloir à la recherche de sa veste, et partit en ayant cette dernière sur les épaules. D’un tour de clé, il verrouilla la porte, et attendit patiemment dans l’ascenseur d’arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait aimé prendre sa voiture, mais Teddy lui avait emprunté, la sienne était encore chez le réparateur. Les moldus étaient vraiment idiots, des fois : si le téléphone était interdit au volant, ce n’était pas pour rien, inconscients. Le châtain jeta un œil à l’écran au-dessus de la porte d’ascenseur. 3ème étage. Encore 2. Fort heureusement, à cette heure-ci, personne n’était de sortie, mise à part quelques personnes, il ne croisa donc personne dans l’immeuble, en dehors du concierge.

Dehors, le bruit du trafic, certes plus calmes, frappa tout de même James. L’air était frais, et le sol sentait la pluie, James aimait ce temps. Tout semblait paisible, le calme après la tempête. Les rues étaient éclairées par de hauts lampadaires, et si James n’avait pas 22 ans, il serait effrayé par la hauteur des immeubles. Quelques magasins par-ci par-là étaient encore ouvert, il passa devant une boîte de nuit et failli entrer avant de voir une jeune fille vomir devant la porte. C’était normal, habituel même, vomir en sortant de boîte, mais James n’avait pas envie de passer à côté d’elle. Il passa sa route, les mains dans les poches. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coach lui avait interdit de sortir, c’était clairement chez lui qu’il courait le plus de risque, seul avec un tueur, sans personne pour témoigner ou même appeler la police. Mais évidemment, James avait beau lui répéter qu’en extérieur jamais personne n’oserait s’en prendre à lui grâce à la foule, son coach persistait à l’enfermer et à lui chercher des gardes-du-corps. C’est bon, il n’était pas premier ministre, on ne l’attendait pas avec un couteau à chaque coin de rue. Après, c’était aussi vrai que son coach n’était pas au courant pour Teddy. Enfin, il savait que James avait un petit ami (certain appelait ça un conjoint) mais il n’était pas au courant pour le métier de ce dernier. Heureusement d’ailleurs, sinon bonjour la crise cardiaque. C’est mauvais, pour les personnes de son âge. Quarante ans, c’était beaucoup quand même. Il ne dira pas la même chose quand ce sera son tour, mais il préférait se concentrer sur le présent.

\- Put-

Une mère avec un enfant lui lança un regard, James se rattrapa difficilement.

\- -rée… !

Premièrement, qui avait eu l’idée de mettre une marche ici ? Et deuxièmement, que faisait une femme avec un bambin dehors à 2h du matin ?! Il n’avait nulle part où jurer en paix, ou quoi ? James inspira un bon coup, et s’assit sur le banc vers lequel il s’était dirigé. Il venait souvent ici quand il était petit, avec son père. Puis avec sa mère. Puis de nouveau avec son père. Pourquoi il pensait à tout ça ? Lui, il voulait juste profiter, sans réfléchir. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux se dégagèrent de son visage, et il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il était seul, aussi. Enfin, pour le moment. Quand on y pensé, c’est vrai que quand Albus était là, Teddy ne se montrait pas clément avec lui, enchainant tentative après tentative. Alors que quand ils étaient seuls, tout était plus simples, ils correspondaient aux normes : ils se câlinaient, s’embrassaient, discutaient, riaient, s’aimaient. Théoriquement, Teddy devrait essayer de prouver à Albus qu’il sortait avec James en toute paix, alors pourquoi s’acharnait-il à prouver le contraire ? Le châtain soupira une énième fois. En plus, il avait trop de fierté pour lui demander s’il l’aimait vraiment. Il était vraiment dans la merde, c’était fou ça. Son téléphone sonna, il regarda l’écran sans grande attention. 3h du matin, génial. Il remerciait son lui du passé d’avoir mis une alarme en voyant qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, c’était si intelligent. Mais maintenant il devait rentrer chez lui avant Teddy pour que son petit ami un peu parano (tu m’étonnes, regarde son métier) ne s’inquiète pas, et qu’il puisse feindre être endormi. Au moment où il allait se lever, un groupe d’adolescent l’aborda, réclamant une photo. Il devait avouer que quand ça arrivait, il ne savait jamais s’il s’adressait à des moldus ou à des sorciers, et c’était assez dérangeant, il avait peur de dire une gaffe. Ils prirent une photo à la lumière d’un lampadaire, et James se demanda sérieusement quelle tête il avait. Les adolescents partirent, une jeune fille lui disant au passage qu’elle adorait ce qu’il faisait, et James se demanda ce qu’il avait fait de si particulier à part poser pour un magazine.

Il traversa les rues en sens inverse, s’énerva contre un conducteur qui avait klaxonné, et faillit se faire renverser par une voiture noire, à un feu rouge. Oh, et devinez qui était au volant ?

\- Oups, désolé mon cœur, j’ai confondu le frein et l’accélérateur. James lança un regard mi-énervé mi-excédé au conducteur. Il ne comprenait décidément pas, il avait tant de possibilités de l’éliminer, pourquoi il ne le faisait jamais ? Pas qu’il veuille, mais ça l’aiderait énormément pour mettre ses idées au clair.

\- Bon, tu montes ou on y passa la nuit ?

\- J’arrive, deux secondes, je me remets du choc d’avoir encore une fois frôler la mort.

\- Tu devrais t’être habituer, à force.

James s’assit sur le siège du mort (ça correspondait étrangement bien) et ferma la portière avant que quelqu’un ne réveille tout le quartier en klaxonnant contre eux.

\- Je pensais aussi.

Le rire de Teddy résonna, et James aurait pu dire qu’il avait comprit le sens de sa vie s’il ne l’avait pas entendu des dizaines de fois auparavant. On ne se lassai pas, de ces choses-là. D’un geste étrangement tendre, Teddy prit la main de James dans la sienne et la serra doucement avant de la remettre sur le volant. Le châtain se demanda ce qu’on lui avait dit au travail, mais ne posa pas la question. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour « détention d’informations confidentielles », le motif « assassiner par son petit ami » sonnait mieux pour obtenir la pitié des autres.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas à l’appart ?

\- Parce que je suis dehors. Je ne peux pas être partout.

James frissonna en sentant le regard noir de Teddy, il n’avait toujours pas compris que ce genre de réplique ne l’amusait pas quand cela mettait la sécurité de James en cause. Quelle blague.

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, mon idiot de frère m’a retourné le cerveau.

Teddy ne dit rien, et le châtain lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait trop de fierté pour lui avouer ses craintes. Ils arrivèrent à l’appartement avec la radio en fond, et sortirent de la voiture simultanément. Dans l’ascenseur, Teddy prit la main de James, et ce dernier se demanda pourquoi il remettait toute leur relation en cause. La balade nocturne de James l’avait endormi, à présent tout ce qu’il voulait c’était dormir. Comment Teddy faisait pour travailler de 23h à 3h du matin tous les jours ? James ne tiendrait pas le coup. Son petit ami lui lâcha la main une fois dans l’appartement. Le châtain se débarrassa de ses vêtements rapidement, se faufilant sous la couette avec une rapidité déconcertante, et s’endormit presque immédiatement. Tout en stagnant entre le monde des songes et la réalité, il savoura la chaleur du corps de Teddy contre son dos. Albus était con, Teddy l’aimait, il n’y avait pas d’autre solution possible. Sinon, pourquoi il serait si tendre avec lui. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, James soupira.

Merde. Il était vraiment paumé.


End file.
